mynameisearlfandomcom-20200223-history
Kept a Guy Locked in a Truck
Kept a Guy Locked in a Truck is the 14th episode of Season 2 of My Name Is Earl, and the 38th episode overall. A guilty conscience forces Earl to do #270 Kept a guy locked in a truck Joy had stolen. Only to discover that that man has since died. So he tries to throw a funeral for Josh. Unfortunatly, he can't seem to find anyone who knew him. Meanwhile, newlyweds Randy and Catalina go hunting for an apartment. Episode guide A guilty conscience forces Earl to do #270 on his list: "Kept a guy locked in a truck", in a car that Joy had stolen. Earl soon discovers that that same man, named Josh, has since died. Everyone is disappointed, except for Joy, was celebrates by drinking and singing "Ding, dong. My witness is dead. My witness is dead." since her deaf lawyer told her it was a lucky break because of the news of the witness' fatal accident. One night Josh's spirit comes to Earl in a dream, requesting him to something for him, something that Josh will be remembered and never be forgotten. So, he tries to throw a funeral for Josh. Unfortunately, he can't seem to find anyone who knew him. Meanwhile, the happy newlyweds Randy and Catalina go hunting for an apartment. Earl decides to throw Josh's funeral and invites everyone he knew including Joy, Randy, Catalina, and Darnell, who was deeply concerned about letting the deceased Josh wear his purple tuxedo from his last wedding, worrying that his suit might get contaimnated or worse. Everyone who arrives to pay respects to Josh, yet didn't know him very well, are mistaken his furneral to be a great party. Earl goes to the toilet since he forgot to practice on his eulogy, but finds it difficult to search for the right words to lay Josh's soul in peace. When Earl returns from the restrooms, he thought to himself "while I spent time in the bathroom to find the right words to send Josh off to Heaven, everyone at the furneral start raisin' hell." as he sees everybody has gotten drunk and ruined the service. Earl believes he has failed with his half-hearted attempt at a funeral and orders everyone to leave. Joy comes back to the funeral director's to steal some leftovers to take home. When Joy tries to take the cake with Josh's face on it, the face on the cake suddenly comes to life as Josh blames Joy for kidnapping him. Joy screams and realizes it isn't just her worst nightmare, it is the same kind of guilty conscience that Earl had that convinces her to do what's right. Joy goes with Earl back to Josh's apartment to clear out the room. Then they found his computer and e-mails from people who knew Josh by his another name "Big Dog". Earl and Joy send a series of emails to Josh's friends, explaining what happened to him, and asking them to come to his funeral in person and online. Josh's friends include a man who played online war games with "Big Dog" even though unknown to the both of them, they lived across rooms from each other in the same apartment building; and the beautiful Indian woman friend who enjoys having dinner nights with Josh on weekends and loves it when he sends the best "fowards" whenever he knew to pass it on. All is right for Earl who can finally cross Josh off his list. Randy and Catalina have both found a permanent place to stay in the apartment room where Josh died. Joy and Darnell keep a cactus from Josh's apartment to honor his memory. Notes * The acronyms in Josh's eulogy stand for: **-LOL: Laugh Out Loud **-ROTFLMAO: Rolling On The Floor Laughing My Ass Off **-BRB: Be Right Back **-AFK: Away From Keyboard Flashbacks List * Introduced and crossed off in this episode **-#270 Kept a guy locked in a truck. Featured music * "Humpty Dance" by Digital Underground * "High School Never Ends" by Bowling For Soup Memorable quotes * Randy: I never had a legal massage. What's the point? It's like drinking non-alcoholic beer. * Joy: I swear to God Earl, that dream just about made me pee up my bed. I never do that sober. * Randy: I got a free lap dance on the way over. But, that's cause there were more people than seats in the car. * Earl: That's great Randy * Earl: Look for something of Josh's that'll be good to bury him in, something dignified, something that says, 'I should be remembered'. * Joy: I don't wanna speak ill of the dead, but fashion-wise that boy died years ago. Cast Starring * Jason Lee as Earl Hickey * Ethan Suplee as Randy Hickey * Jaime Pressly as Joy Turner * Nadine Velazquez as Catalina * Eddie Steeples as Darnell Turner Recurring * Robert Clendenin as Slow Roger Guest starring * Josh Wolf as Josh * Jonathan Turnbill as Robert Douglas * Windell Middlebrooks as Landlord * John Waters as Walter * Rasika Mathur as Female Indian Friend * Jermaine Jackson as Poker Buddy Category:Episodes 214